Manufacturers of paper towels continually strive to improve the absorbent characteristics of the product. For cleaning up spills, the user frequently wants a high absorbent capacity and a high absorbent rate. However, for some uses, the users want a more moderate rate of absorbency (delayed wet-out time) in order to protect their hands from being wetted. At the same time, they still require a high absorbent capacity and other desirable properties such as wet strength and hand feel.